The present invention relates to a fuel injection method of a new internal combustion engine, a fuel injection valve thereof, and an internal combustion engine.
Patent Document 1 indicates a manufacturing method of a fuel injection valve, as a fuel injection valve used for a gasoline engine of a direct injection type, for adjusting a spray shape having a part of concentrated spray and a part of rarefied spray on the cross section of spray to a desired shape by providing a level difference on the opening face of the injection hole.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application 2002-195133